


Over the Hills to Grandsire’s Castle

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Darius takes his new bride to meet her Grandsire
Relationships: Maria/Darius





	Over the Hills to Grandsire’s Castle

Maria is tall and slender with minimal flesh modifications at this time, she still has Humanity. She has black hair pulled into a bun and is wearing a flattering but plain dress and covered with a large deep red velvet cloak that looks as if it might belong to Darius.

Darius is a slight, dark man clad in black to contrast with the blue of his eyes. Metal jewelry of a variety of occult/religious sources adorns him. He carries himself with the casual comfort of a second favored son (all the power/glory but with the training to earn it should the first fall). 

1733

Two lovers travel by the light of the moon. Their bodies do not shiver in the crisp Autumn air, and shadows obscure their figures as they ride in the night. Maria holds Darius close on her chest, imagining what the new chapter of her unlife has in store for her. She looks at the torpored body of her sire, limp and bundled in cloth, and hungers for revenge. Winding through the Swiss Alps and riding further east than Maria has ever been, she began to feel a strong pang of homesickness. However, immediately upon entering Romania, Maria heard the land humming and buzzing around her. She felt wisps of wind swirling around her skin, pulling her closer. The moon hung low and it's light trickled through clouds and fog, eventually revealing their destination. When they arrive, Maria’s blood runs warm for a moment, but she does her best to keep a stone face. 

Before them lies a village, rural even by Romanian standards, but cozy. Cottages dot the landscape along with fields of crops and grazing pastures for livestock. In the distance on a hill a large manse could be seen adjacent to the crumbling ruins of an old castle. The Voivode’s home practically loomed over the village below it, even though the hill wasn’t elevated more than fifty feet above the village, max. Figures could be seen in places moving about, guards watching for intruders. As the travellers approach, they cross paths with one who allows them through unchallenged. A closer look at him reveals no visible weapons, though one with any skill in Vicissitude could spot subtle indications of well-disguised bonecrafts on his body. Inside the main house, the light from flickering candles can be seen in the windows, brighter in the ones coming from the basement.

Darius allows Maria to set the pace of their approach. He is calm, concerned only with her safety and not further trespassing on the famed customs here. Despite carrying his status with him, any signs of his rank as Inquisitor are put away or in the case of the cloak wrapped around Maria. 

Maria surveys the terrain and admires the castle in the distance. “Thank you for receiving us,” she bows her head to their guide. She takes Darius’ cue to lead and steps in front of him, following closely behind the mysterious ghoul. Inside, they follow the candle light and make their descent into the windowless stairwell.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, they are greeted with books. Walls and walls of books, some far, far older than Maria herself, at first glance. As they wind through the various bits of furniture, led by the ghoul who speaks not a word, they are brought to an extraordinarily handsome man in a blue and silver vest over a black collared shirt, and silk pants. He reclines casually in a chair, gazing at a nearby bronze statue that appears to have been cast in two parts, then sealed together with molten silver.  
Their host’s attention finally brings itself to his two guests, considering them a moment.

“It is rare for Cainites to come all this way to my lands. Even rarer still to do so...uninvited.” The languid cadence of his speech stresses that final word.

Maria curtsies and bows her head. She's all but wearing a veil, politely lowering her eyelids and fluttering her lashes with a steely smile. "My apologies, Voivode. I should not have assumed you received our letter. We thank you for your unexpected hospitality, and for sending someone to guide and protect us. We mean you no ill will, and we have brought a gift; something once lost to you. Her name is Agnes." Maria's hand gestures gracefully toward the wrapped body. "She is alive...but in torpor, Voivode." Maria speaks with a gentle voice and lowers her hand.

There was a soft chuckle from the older Tzimisce. “The fact you got this far unimpeded says I did get your letter. You are welcome here, as is your companion.” His eyes settle on the wrapped body, and though his expression remains the same, a steely look settles in his eyes.

“You clearly value your existence, bringing her here.” He settles into his chair, gesturing to two other leather-bound chairs, what kind of leather was in question. “The question still remains what to do with the two of you.” Constantin’s gaze levels on the younger Tzimisce. “Because you brought her here and saved me the trouble of having the Blade find her, and you, I would hear your case as to why your existence should continue.” There was no threat to his voice, simply an inquiry as if asking what the soup of the day was.

Darius sits comfortably before speaking. His words are accented with a long dead tongue. “I am certain we can establish where this should go from here between the few of us. No need for a circle or trials that would serve as mere displays. I disdain dragging what should be a familial issue before the Sword or Caine. Consider this a rendering unto Caesar what is his.” He meets Constantin’s gaze from behind Maria. 

“And a familial issue it will remain. The blood of my family is not to be given out casually, or without consideration. Agnes knew this.” His gaze settles on Maria, “I knew nothing of your Embrace until I received the letter. Normally, I’d kill you both, however…I have a different idea. The Sword of Caine requires strength in both arms and mind. Agnes is clearly...lacking in the latter. Thus, I will allow this situation to correct itself.” A gesture to the torpid body. “The two of you will be locked in a room. Either Agnes will reclaim her blood, or you will take her place. Whomever emerges shall be the strongest of the two of you. Should it be you...I will personally ensure you have the best education possible, in both clan and sect.”

"Very well, I agree to these terms. I believe you will need to wake her, Voivode." Maria removes her cloak and presents it to Darius. She takes his hand and brings his knuckles to her lips. "I will return to you, mi amore," she whispers before turning back to Constantin. She stands up straight and focuses for a moment. "When shall we begin?" 

Without fanfare, Constantin rises and reaches down to grip the wrapped body unceremoniously, tossing it over his shoulder. He leads his guests down the hallway to a room with a reinforced door that currently is cracked open. “Time out room for my packmates who cannot behave themselves. It will be more than sufficient.” With that, he drops the body to the floor and tears open the cloth to free it before beckoning Maria in.

“Come. I will wake her, then leave with your...companion. We will wait in my study for the victor.” The Voivode produces two identical keys, hanging one from the door handle inside the room, and the other remaining in his hand. “For whomever continues their existence.”

As soon as the door closes, Maria levels her gaze on her sire. Blonde curls cover the recently awoken elder's panicked eyes. Maria studies her; Agnes is conscious, but limp and weak. Maria reaches behind her head and pulls a white, bone-crafted blade from her bun, letting her raven hair fall over her shoulders. 

"I do not regret the circumstances that brought me here. I am even content with having to kill you in an uncreative manner, though I had secretly wished for a more fair fight..." she scoffs, eyeing and stroking her blade. The cainite drops to her knees and lets her dress sprawl out behind her. Her black eyes stare intently at Agnes, who is now groaning and attempting to move. Maria delicately picks up Agnes's hand and slowly uses the blade to sever the hand at the wrist. Agnes can be heard screaming as Maria removes each hand and foot. She curses at Maria in her native tongue in between the shrieks of pain. Once she is done with her limbs Maria reaches her hand to Agnes's neck and strokes her cheek with a thumb, while her other fingers dig into skin and begin plucking the nerves at her spine. Maria slowly pulls the spine up and out of the neck as Agnes moans.

"You know what I do regret, *Mistress*?" the last word has a mocking tone to it. "I wish you had truly been worthy of your blood. You have talent, but no focus. Don't worry Agnes, your blood will not be wasted. I seek to finish what you started. I will perfect myself, and I will start by reclaiming the power of House Vratislav from your unworthy veins."

Maria's fangs sharpen and she whispers a Spanish prayer into Agnes's ear. She firmly grips her sire's neck and feeds over the sounds of Agnes gasping and screaming. Maria consumes her soul and watches the body turn to ash. Her vitae pulses with energy and she feels her flesh bubble and shift with the change. After taking a moment to compose herself, she carefully recreates the bun and pins the blade back into her hair. She dusts off her skirt and heads toward the door, picks up the key and lets herself out.

Upon leaving, Maria would find the ancient Tzimisce and Darius in his study, chatting cordially to pass the time. If they had heard any of the combat, Constantin didn’t hint at it. His head tilts as he notices Maria, a faint smile crossing his otherwise alien visage.

“In House Vratislav, it is everyone’s responsibility to correct mistakes. You have done me a great favor in doing so, in the process proving you are far more worthy than the ash that decorates you of our blood.” Smoothly, he rises and offers Maria his personal chair, a subtle but profound gesture of highest respect.

“You will have questions. I will answer what I can, but first...how do you feel?”

Shocked at the Voivode's gesture, Maria places a hand over her heart and the new rush of blood in her veins pushes up to her cheeks uncontrollably, making her blush. "Thank you very much, Voivode." she coos, holding a hand out to Constantin to steady her as she sits. "I feel...accomplished...and...renewed. It feels as if I've injected a lifetime of information into my body." She sits patiently while everyone adjusts in the chairs and then looks around the room before meeting eyes with her grandsire. "Agnes did not keep much secret from me, though she of course spoke of your House and the Sabbat with much contempt. I was educated by the revenants in her keep, and uncovered many books and stories on my own. I wish to complete my studies, and learn the true ways of the Tzimisce and the Sabbat, if you will allow me."

“I have little patience for those who are disloyal. It seems you’ve saved me the trouble of cleaning house, so to speak.” The irritation drips from his voice. “You gave her a much more merciful death than I would have.” As if to punctuate his point, Constantin’s left hand begins to burn in a bright, magical flame which burns for a moment before extinguishing itself. “However...she no longer exists, and shall be forgotten as the ash on the wind, nameless and nothing. You are, and always have been, my grandchilde as far as anything is concerned.”

He gestures to the books around him. “I would normally place you under an accounting for some time, to ensure your education. But you are Initiated as a member of the Sword, thus it’s unnecessary. What I would like is for you to be here as often as you can be to ensure I give you a proper education.” Constantin inclines his head to Darius, “Your companion is also free to come and go as you and he wish. I recognize the importance of having individuals with whom you are emotionally invested. Perhaps you will meet Astrea at some point while you are here. This place is your newest home. All within it, unless otherwise told, is yours to use. However, do be careful with some of the texts as they are old and fragile.”


End file.
